Mates, Crushes, Kittens
(Because my blog posts isn't working I'm doing this here) Mates, Crushes, Kittens (Okay, so this is similar to what Whiskers did) Guidelines Basically, if I have some cats looking for a mate/crush, I will put them up here. Comment down below if you have a cat you would like to be the mate of one of those! Now for the kittens, if a queen of mine has a litter of kits, (whether they are named or not) they will be up for grabs as well! If you want one of the named kits, comment down below and you con customise whatever you want (except the name)! Pretty much the same for the unnamed kits, but in that case you get to customise everything! Sometimes, a cat will take a 'foster' mate to look after the kits with them. Mates & Crushes Warriors: Needleclaw: Needleclaw is AshClan's deputy. She is not able to have an out-of-Clan relationship. If you would like more information, check Needleclaw's page. Needlelclaw is now closed! She has recieved a crush. Taken by Tallfang! Crowpelt: Crowpelt is a warrior of AshClan, also the mentor of Spiritpaw. He needs a good fitting mate, someone with a kind personality, and someone with enough adventurous spirit in them as well as a little bit of fire. He would be able to have an out-of-Clan relationship. Crowpelt is now closed! He has recieved a crush. Taken by Spots! Medicine Cats Hawkpool: Hawkpool is one of the Med Cats of SunClan. She would only have a crush though, but if she really loves her crush, she would even break the codes for them. She is able to have an out-of-Clan relationship, but it would be preferable not to. She needs a caring crush who will understand her commitments as a med cat. Hawkpool is now closed! She has received a crush. Taken by Rainwisp! TBC Apprentices: Stormpaw: Stormpaw is an apprentice of SoulClan. He does have a crush, but I think he's pretty much over her. He has no problem with breaking the warrior code, therefore out-of-Clan relationships are allowed. He has a very adventurous personality, so his crush/future mate will have to be able to accept that. ' Stormpaw is now closed! He has received a crush. Being fought over by Ravenpaw and Whitepaw XD' Oakpaw: Oakpaw is an apprentice of AshClan, apprenticed to Needleclaw, AshClan's deputy. Ever since Shinepaw's death, he's always been depressed and I'd like him to have his dream; a happy family. Of course, his new mate would have to be accepting of him going to Shinepaw when he joins StarClan. He is able to have an out-of-Clan relationship. Oakpaw is now closed! He has received a crush. He may be reopened in future. Taken by Lavenderpaw! Berrypaw: Berrypaw is an apprentice of SoulClan. He is a bit stubborn from time to time, but nothing too major. He is loving and mostly kind, but he can lose his temper. He is very protective of his family and is a little adventurous fluffball. He is gentle with kits, but at the moment he has no wish for his own kits. He is a tough little nut to crack, but I think the right one for him would be able to. Out-of-Clan relationships are allowed. Berrypaw is now closed! He has recieved a crush. Taken by Palmpaw! Kits Jaykit: Love is foreign to this little tom. He is the son of Wishfoot and Sandynose of SoulClan and is the smallest of his littermates. He is, however, the second oldest and is always eager to boss his littermates around, although mostly with no success. Since he is a kit with no concept of love what so ever, he would only start to like his crush during his apprenticeship. His crush would have to be VERY persuasive, because I see him as an unromantic cat. Out-of-Clan relationships are not allowed, although that might change. TBC Loners & Rogues Aspen: Aspen is currently five moons old and is Ridge's daughter. She is a very quiet and herb-obsessed cat, so she would need a mate who can understand her. As she is still technically a kit in Clan standards, she will only start out with a crush. Her crush/future mate will also need to be a little bit of a jerk. Aspen is now closed! She has received a crush. Taken by Patch! Scorch: Scorch is Ridge's previous mate, but he is ready to move on. His mate would have to be an accepting cat of his behaviour towards others, but he also needs someone who he can look to for support. Scorch is now closed! He has received a crush. Taken by Shiningfall! Cassie: Cassie is currently five moons old and is Aspen's older sister. She is very outgoing, a little cruel in some places and likes to tease cats. She would need a crush/future mate who is also sassy and a little cruel, but not enough to turn them both psycho. She is also a bit of a bully and has no problem with hurting others. Cassie is now closed! She has received a crush. Taken by Devon! Ridge: Ridge is Scorch's previous mate, and was ready to move on as soon as he turned her away. She is a very caring mother and a kit-person, but she can be very aggressive and angry. She needs someone to keep her happy, someone who will keep her a little aggressive and protective, and someone who she can look to for support. She was very damaged by Scorch leaving her to raise the kits on her own, so in the beginning she will be very quiet and a little dramatic. She will turn normal in the end. Cats Needing Roleplay Owners Violetkit: Violetkit is Mousefern's youngest kit. Violetkit is now closed! She had been given to Patchfeather14 (Patch) Foxkit: Foxkit is Violetkit's older sister. She is Mousefern's second youngest kit. Foxkit is now closed! She has been given to Creekflow (Creek) Whitekit: Whitekit is Foxkit and Violetkit's older brother and is Mousefern's oldest kit. Whitekit is now closed! He has been given to Silverwhisker (Whiskers) TBC Category:Roleplay